mindcrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Vechs1
Vechs is best known for being the creator of the wildly popular genre of CTM maps. He decided to start creating CTM maps after becoming bored with vanilla minecraft. 'CTM Maps' Super Hostile #1 - 'Sea Of Flame Sea of Flame II is a remake of the first map of the series, which was showing its' age, and really needed an update. Sea of Flame II contains all new locations and areas, and will be great fun for new people to the series, and also Super Hostile veterans. '''Super Hostile #3 - '''Infernal Sky II The wind swirls, floating islands in the sky drift into new positions, and a brand new adventure unfolds! This is a remake of the original Infernal Sky map. '''Super Hostile #4 - '''The Kaizo Caverns This map is a network of linked underground caverns. The map takes place entirely underground, and the whole thing is wrapped in a giant cube of bedrock (no escape!) This was the first map of the series where I introduced the Victory Monument goal system. To me, it has a very "Super Metroid" or "Castlevania: Symphony of the Night" feel to it. '''Super Hostile#6 - '''Canopy Carnage (This map is old, and is scheduled for a complete remake, "Canopy Carnage II". Not just an update, but a completely new map, but with the same style and theme. You might want to play another map instead of this one.) A savage super-jungle, full of all manner of exotic trees, some of which are titanic in scale. Falling out of a tree has never been so terrifying... '''Super Hostile #7 '- Legendary This map features a variety of environments, so the name "Legendary" refers to the size and scale. This is a lengthy CTM map that will provide a long term challenge for even veteran players. 'Super Hostile #8 '- Nightmare Realm Note: This map is not compatible with SMP. A dark, brutal world of nothing but despair. Voted for and requested by the community, this map starts out brutal and stays that way. Unlike Legendary, in which the difficulty gradually increased the farther you got into the map, Nightmare Realm is the real deal from the very second you load into the map. What will be your high score? (You'll never actually complete the monument...) The map reminds me a little of the old NES Megaman games. Your spawning area is a central hub, from which you can access the other areas of the map, which surround it. There are many paths and routes you could take from the start, and don't be afraid to unzip fresh copies of the map to try a new starting strategy. 'Super Hostile #9 - '''Sunburn Islands Oh man, things have been rough for awhile. Are you tired of dying every 5 seconds? Do feel like you need a vacation? Do you need your hot heart chilled with a cool island song? Oh no wait, I mean... cool heart warmed with a hot island song? Or was it... Bah, whatever. Sunburn Islands is a relaxing (For a SH map, anyway) challenge suitable for weary veterans and fragile newbies to the Super Hostile series. '''Super Hostile #10 - '''Spellbound Caves This is the first Super Hostile map made from the ground up supporting enchanting and brewing, and the first map created after the armor changes in Minecraft 1.0. Expect wonderful loot, enchanted items, potions, and plenty of monsters to put your awesome items to use against! '''Super Hostile #11 - '''Lethamyr This is the first Super Hostile map to use a Continental style. This type of map focuses on travelling and exploration, across a large continent with expansive, realistic-scale biomes. This map features shuffling, of chests, spawners, and the Victory Monument. Each letter variant (a, b, c, and d) is the same, but the loot chests and spawners have been randomized. The Victory Monument is also in a different location in each variant. Now, if you are watching a LP of one variant, you can play another and have a different experience. '''Super Hostile #12 - '''Inferno Mines Explore the vast mining operation left behind by a team of miners and explorers. Deep underground, a huge network of caves, tunnels, and massive chasms contains treasure, adventure, and extreme dangers. Defeat all-new enemies made possible with the Minecraft 1.5 update, and venture even deeper into areas no human has tread for thousands of years. '''Super Hostile #14 - '''Waking Up Based on a short story of the same name by Andrea J. Buchanan, this CTM map is a wicked and challenging experience, which has been officially adopted as part of the Super Hostile series. Fans of Kaizo Caverns and Spellbound Caves will really enjoy this map. But, fair warning, it's very difficult. 'Other Maps 'Mini Hostile 1 - '''Ragequit Holidays Christmas 2011 special. I hate you, and you will die raging in a fire. <3 '''Mini Hostile 2 - '''Endless Deep This map is currently under construction. Endless Deep used to occupy the #2 slot of Super Hostile, however I want to give that spot to my upcomming Fallen Kingdom map. Instead, Endless Deep will have the #2 spot on my Mini Hostile series, and be a shorter map taking place in an underwater fortress. '''Super Hostile Race for Wool 1 -' Hostilities Begin My first multiplayer Super Hostile map. Two teams race against each other to complete a miniature Victory Monument! They play on mirror-image lanes, and can shoot at each other, and also trigger traps that will go off on the enemy teams lane! Please be sure to read the included README file for full details and rules. Super Hostile Race for Wool 2 - Direct Fire My second multiplayer Super Hostile map. Two teams race against each other to complete a miniature Victory Monument! This map is more heavily focused on direct combat than the first RFW map, and has many TNT cannons and bow and arrow supplies to blast the other team. Please be sure to read the included README file for full details and rules. 'Super Hostile Capture the Wool 1 - '''Fields of Glory My first "Capture the Wool" map. Two teams share one large lane, starting on either side. Teams try to retrieve their wool colors from the enemy territory, while the enemy team does the same. Expect frantic, direct, PVP action! '''Hostile Trails 1 - '''Pigget Picnic My first map in the HOSTILE TRAILS series. This is an experimental new type of gameplay. Think of a mix between Oregon Trail, Lemmings, and Railway Sim. '''Super Docile 1 - '''Hills of Moo My first map in the SUPER DOCILE series. This is a freeform survival map, with "Suggestions" instead of "Rules". It's all about having fun in the way you want to. '''Super Docile 2 -' Canopy Basic This is the basic terrain that will be used in Canopy Carnage II. The jungle floor in the original Canopy Carnage was flat, and made up of dirt and a bunch of small vegetation. The jungle floor in Canopy Carnage II is going to be.... well... this map! I think it's really nice looking, so I figured some of you may enjoy it as a basic survival map before I make it into a crazy hostile super jungle. Category:United States